1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a connecting contact for an electrode of an electrochemical store, to a method for manufacturing an electrochemical store, and to an electrochemical store thus manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-ion batteries represent a technology which is accepted worldwide and are used to an increasing extent in the automotive field. A battery includes electrodes, a separator to separate the electrodes to prevent short-circuits, an electrolyte, and a housing as a carrier of the chemicals and for fixing the electrodes. One possible design principle is represented by the “jelly roll,” in which a foil packet made of cathode, separator, and anode is rolled up. In the selection of the electrode carrier material, connecting terminal material, and housing material (aluminum, copper, steel), it is to be ensured that no secondary electrochemical element pairs are produced, which could result in undesirable effects, e.g., corrosion. Therefore, the outer connecting terminals are generally made of the same material as the particular electrode foils, which may be, for example, a copper anode and an aluminum cathode.